For My Valentine
by leylastar
Summary: How do Edward and Bella spend their valentine's day together? A Oneshot for the contest "For My Valentine" By Manyafandom. Romance, Love and Fluff. AU - All Human. Rated M. First Fanfic. :D Please read! Bella/Edward. Voting has started!


**A/N - This is my first Fanfic, so please review!!! :D**

**"For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title:** For My Valentine

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Vampire or Human:** Human

**For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or  
isabel0329's profiles.**

Voting has now started. See Manyafandom's profile.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**For My Valentine.**

There was something about the man standing before me that made my heart stop beating, as our eyes met from across the room. He was beautiful. The definition of flawless. He was well dressed - not too casual, but at the same time, not too formal.

_Perfect_.

He was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a plain white t-shirt that hugged his athletic torso in all the right places. The outfit was finished with vans and a black suit jacket. His dishevelled bronze-coloured hair seemed to shine in the dim evening light. Our eyes were still locked together. I was too frightened to look away, to part with this pair of dazzling green eyes that shone like emeralds in anticipation. Somehow, we had moved towards each other, our bodies inches apart. I reached my arm out towards his face, wanting desperately to caress his cheek. Before I could act, he had already wrapped his arms around me, holding my body close to his.

"Can we exchange gifts now?" He asked softly into my neck.

Edward Masen was my boyfriend. We had been living together for a year and a half now, dating for four, and we have been best friends for our entire lives.

He kissed me softly and without waiting for my reply, he quickly went to retrieve my present from the closet in our bedroom.

"Will you…err…open mine first?" I asked lamely, holding out the present I had made for him.

That was the difference between us. He had come from quite a well off family, and I knew he would have gotten me something expensive. As much as I had gotten used to him always treating me to expensive items, I always felt guilty when I presented him with my cheap or homemade gift. He smiled at me as he enthusiastically took the present from my hands, making my heart flutter. He ripped off the wrapping paper, looking as cute as a child on Christmas morning.

He let out a gasp. "Bella! What is this?"

"A photo album," I replied. "I collected photos from our childhood right up until we moved into this apartment." His eyes were wide with wonder as he flipped through the pages, the photos ripe with memories that had built up throughout our lives.

Specific milestones particularly stood out; The day we first met, when his parents brought him to my house for a 'play date' when we were three; The captured moment of us messing about on his bed just before our first kiss at fourteen; The two of us having sex in his tree house before realising that the neighbours could see at sixteen, and so on.

I looked at Edward, awaiting a reply to see whether he liked it. I watched as a single teardrop fell from his eye and rolled slowly down his cheek. "Bella, I… I don't know what to say." He looked up as I stepped forward, closing the distance between us. He placed the album carefully on the bed before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling me towards his chest. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful. I love you. You know that, don't you?" he asked, looking down and searching for something in my eyes.

I kissed him gently and whispered my reply into his ear. "I love you too Edward." We stood there for a while, lost in each others arms and completely content in our silence.

"It's your turn," he said quietly, handing his present to me. "Happy Valentine's Day! It's not nearly as good as your gift though…"

"Hush!" I replied. "I bet It's a million times better." I carefully tore the paper off, not wanting to give myself a paper cut, and opened the box within. A silver necklace sparkled up at me from inside.

Edward nervously watched her expression. "I err, had it engraved for you… um, if you don't like it, I could always take it b…"

I quickly cut him off. "NO! I love it, I really do. It's perfect! But this must have cost so much! I…" I could hear a hint of panic showing through in my voice.

Edward let out a sigh. "Bella, it doesn't matter how much it cost because you're worth it."

I carefully slid the necklace from it's velvet box, turning it over to read the inscription on it. It read 'I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever.' I looked up at Edward whilst he took the necklace from my hands and carefully attached it around my neck, ensuring it didn't get caught it my hair. We stopped to look at my reflection in the mirror. The necklace was beautiful, but it was nothing in comparison to the man standing behind me, holding my hair back.

I grabbed the hair behind his head and pulled his face to mine, kissing him with all the passion I could muster. I pushed him back onto the bed behind him, whilst I climbed on the bed next to him without breaking the kiss. _God I love him. _My hands grabbed his hips, pulling him towards me. The urgency behind the kiss soon melted away and I began trying to convey the depth of my love for him in our embrace. We kissed like that, slowly and deliberately, for a unknown length of time. Edward just felt so right in my arms. I found myself kissing him in between shy smiles and looking into his smouldering eyes. We stopped as I sat up and reached for his hand. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." I took his hand and led him downstairs to the living room where I had set up a picnic for the two of us.

Edward stared in wonder. "Did you do this while I was at school?" he asked.

I nodded, crossing the room to the fireplace and starting to light it. When that was done, I lay next to Edward on the blanket, reaching out for the food I had prepared for us, which consisted of cheeses, fruits, meats, a sliced French baguette, olives and smoked oysters among others. I filled two plates, while Edward popped open the bottle of champagne I had bought for the occasion and poured it into glasses. We lay there discussing how our days had been while simultaneously feeding each other. I moved closer to him, situating myself on his lap, and reached for a rose petal cupcake. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I offered him a bite of the sweet from between my fingers.

He drew the cake into his mouth slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. He chewed, then swallowed, before drawing in a breath. "Bella, I know…I know we're still quite young and I know we're only in college, but we've been together for a long time now, and it's always been us. It's always been right. It's just…I think that…"

"Edward?"

"Bella…will you marry me?"

I gasped, completely speechless. I had no idea. I mean, I had always considered us getting married, but I had always assumed we would be much older. Edward pulled out a second velvet box from inside his coat pocket, this one a lot smaller than the first that had contained my necklace. He placed it on the blanket in the space in front of us. I picked it up and slowly opened it. "Edward…I…"

"It belonged to my mother," Edward said softly. "She would have been very happy to see you wear it." I smiled at the thought. Edward's mother always knew that we'd end up together. Somehow, she had known that we were in love before we had even figured it out ourselves. I knew in that moment that this was the right thing to do. Edward was right when he has said that 'it had always been us. Always been right.'

Another memory popped into my head at that point. Edward and I were sitting on the living room floor at his house, playing with his building blocks. Earlier that morning, his parents had told him that they had once been best friends, before they fell in love and got married, and that's how he came into the world. A then six year old Edward came up to me and said matter-of-factly 'I'm going to marry you.' How right he'd been.

There was no doubt in my mind what my answer was going to be. I looked up into Edward's dazzling green eyes and replied, "Yes, Edward. I will."

With that, Edward removed the ring from its box and slid it onto my finger. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly, a huge smile gracing his features. I reached for his face, tracing the contours with my fingers. _I love him so much. _He kissed me again, passionately this time. He gently laid me down onto the blanket as he continued to kiss me, moving his hands down to my waist whilst mine were tangled in his messy bronze hair. We slowly began taking off each other's clothes, our lips parting only when absolutely necessary. There was a light thud as, garment by garment, each item of clothing was tossed across the room. Edward moved his lips down to my neck, kissing his way south to my breasts before making his way back to my lips. I couldn't help myself any longer. I needed him.

I let out a soft, low moan as he whispered into my ear, "I want you… I want to make love to you, Bella." I smiled shyly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slowly slid into me. We fit so perfectly together, as if we were made for each other. It just felt so right. He let out a small moan as he entered me and we lay completely still, kissing softly. Tantalisingly slow, Edward began to move, his lips moving down to my neck again, leaving trails of barely-there kisses. I whimpered, completely aware of the pleasure Edward was gaining from torturing me like this. I moved with him slowly, my eyes shut firmly. I tilted my neck back and arched my back, giving him more skin to tease with his lips. Edward moved his hands to my breasts and began playing with them. I moaned at the feeling which spurred him on, causing him to move slightly faster. This was so intense, yet so soft and sweet at the same time. We felt so close. This seemed like more than sex. It was the ultimate way of us expressing our feelings to one another. Showing our love. Edward was everything to me. I couldn't imagine this moment with any other person. Edward's movements slowly began to pick up pace. His thrusts became shorter and more frequent than the last. I could feel my orgasm building, my walls clenching, and from the way Edward was moaning softly, I could tell his was close too. I attacked his lips passionately, using the kiss to show my need for him.

He was thrusting into me now, as deep as he could go, filling me completely, but somehow he didn't feel close enough. Impossible as it was, I tried to pull him closer, my hips still thrusting against his. I felt my body begin to tremble. "Edward!" was all I could manage to scream out, as all coherent thoughts left my mind. I heard Edward whimper my name, thrusting in hard one last time. I could feel him explode into me, before I drowned in the pleasure taking over my body.

It took a few minutes of panting until I came back to my senses. Edward was lying next to me, his eyes shut tight, hanging onto the moment. The fire in the living room had started to fade, giving the room a small glow. Edward turned to face me then, moving his hand up to my face and brushing away the sweaty strands of hair that stuck to my forehead. He took my hand in his, looking me straight in the eye. "I love you Mrs. Isabella Masen."


End file.
